


Pro Duelist

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: No magic no millennium items just duelists doing what they do. Yami is Yugi's older brother, and Joey and Tristan are Yami's friends. After Yugi reveals a way to make some money he jumps at the chance and the two become close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Money Making

Yami is Yugi's older brother, Yami is 19 years old and Yugi is 16. Yami's two best friends are Joey and Tristan also 19 years old. They hung out in Yami's room which was above their grandfather's game shop. He sold more than just Yugioh cards, there were all kinds of stuff in there. Yami worked there from time to time to make some extra cash.

Yugi however entered Yugioh Tournaments and made decent money doing it.

The boy's were hanging out after school. "Alright pizzas here everyone chip in." Yami said carrying up the pizza. Tristan handed over some cash and Yami brought his hand over to Joey.

Joey turned out his pockets and blushed. "Umm I'm a little short Yami, can you spot me?"

"This is the third time Joey, next time you don't get pizza at all." Yami said and took some extra cash out of his pocket and went down to pay the guy.

"You're the best Yami." Joey said and took a slice of pizza.

"Seriously man what do you spend your money on?" Yami said coming back up.

"I know what he spends his money on porno mags and toys." Tristan said taking a bite of pizza.

Joey and Yami blushed. "Hey! A guys got needs." Joey said in his own defense.

"Ok enough of this talk, Yugi should be home any minute and I don't want him hear about stuff like that." Yami snapped.

"Oh come on Yami he's not a kid anymore he's gonna start dating sooner or later." Tristan said.

"Not if I have a say in it, he's so innocent I don't want some creep taking advantage of him." Yami said.

"I could lone him some of my magazines help him gain some experience a bit." Joey said with a light chuckle but clammed up when Yami glared at him.

"I'm home!" Yugi's voice could be heard from down stairs.

"Up here Yugi." Yami shouted then turned to his friends. "Keep your mouths shut about birds and bees stuff or else." The two gulped and nodded their heads.

Yugi came up holding a check. "How'd the tournament go little brother?"

"I won first place, 500 dollar prize." Yugi said holding the check up.

"FIVE HUNDRED!" Joey shouted and ended up choking on his food. Yugi got him some water. "Yugi little buddy let's talk." Joey said with a smile.

"Joey!" Yami said in a warning tone.

"Yugi, talk to me about these tournaments how much money can be made at these things." Joey said his eyes glinting.

"Well local tournaments prize money ranges from a 100 to 500 dollars. Then there's the Industrial Illusion Tournament that ranges from 1,000 to 5,000 dollars plus making the top three allows you to enter the pro league, the Pro Tournaments you can make win 10,000 to 100,000 dollars, and then finally there's the master league; those are held once a year and you can win 500,000 dollars but those duels are really intense." Yugi explained and Joey was drooling. He had dollar signs in his eyes and he saw himself winning tons of prize money.

"Alright I'm gonna start playing and take home that sweet prize money." Joey said.

"How are you gonna do that? You have no cash to buy cards and no one to show you the ropes." Yami said and Joey quickly sulked.

"I'll make you a deal Joey." The older teens looked to Yugi. "I'll buy you some new cards and teach you how to play but in exchange I want a date."

Joey blushed, Tristan choked on his food and Yami was frozen dead in shock. "It's a deal." Joey said.

"WHAT?!" Was the cry that could be heard across the whole city.

To be continued

 

 


	2. Dueling Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Dueling Rules

Yugi bought Joey some cards using some of his money, and helped him build a deck. Joey was pretty confident about this, however he still needed to learn how the tournaments worked.

"Listen carefully Joey, these rules and differences between the tournaments will be the key." Yugi had a list of notes written on the board and began reading them out to Joey.

Local Tournaments aka Beginner Tournaments have the lowest base setting for rules. All monsters can be summoned without a sacrifice unless the cards specifically state otherwise, however 5-6 star monsters have to wait one turn before attacking while 7-8 star monsters have to wait 2 turns before attacking, so it's true summoning strong monsters is easy but it also gives the opponent time to prepare defenses with monsters magic and trap cards. In Begginer Tournaments the life point scale is 2000 and direct attacks can only be done when the opponent is unable to summon any monsters, so it doesn't really matter how many monsters on the field you have you cannot perform a direct attack so long as the opponent is able to summon their next turn.

These tournaments are done this way to get duelists used to their cards, and form strategies as well as get them money to buy new cards. By winning five of these tournaments you are able to qualify for the Industrial Illusions Tournament.

In the Industrial Illusions Tournament the rules are slightly different. Firstly monsters with 5-6 stars require one sacrifice while 7-8 stars require two sacrifices monsters with 9+ stars are allowed to be used in this tournament but require 3 sacrifices or more. Also field cards are selected at the start of the duel giving both sides an advantage depending on the terrain.

Life points start at 4000 and direct attacks are allowed. There is no restriction on spell or trap cards, although it's the next stage of the beginner tournament there are some pretty seasoned duelists there who compete to gain a spot in the pro league, so you must never underestimate any opponent. By winning and placing in the top three, you can qualify for the pro league and that's where some serious dueling comes into play.

In the Pro League we see some major rule changes and restrictions on the number of cards in your deck. Also in the pro league you have to select a card as your deck master, your deck master will not only give a power increase to the monsters you have but also have special abilities, but if your deck master is destroyed it doesn't matter if you have life points or not you will lose the duel.

Life points in this league are 6000, also ritual monsters become special effect monsters and can be summoned by a normal sacrifice.

Then there's the master league, it's invitation only but winning in this league secures a spot in the league and only by losing 3 duels will you be kicked out. Life points in this league are 8000, and each duel can be different you have to stay on your toes.

Joey absorbed all the information. "Oh man this may be a bit harder than I originally thought, thanks for helping me Yug."

"No worries, just don't forget your promise I want to go on a date with you this Friday!" Yugi said, and Joey blushed.

"You were serious about the date thing…" Joey said, and Yugi pouted at him.

"Of course I was." Joey began to sweat.

'Great how can I take Yugi on a date when I have no money, not to mention Yami's gonna murder me.' Joey thought but gave Yugi a weak smile, and a thumbs up.

Yugi worked with Joey every day up till the Friday having practice duels to get his skills up. Each day Yami tried to talk Yugi out of going out with Joey, but Yugi ignored him. Yami wanted to tell Joey to back out of the deal but knew if he did Yugi would be upset with him and just find a way to convince Joey to go anyway.

The day of the date arrived and Joey received a text from Yugi to meet him in town. Joey arrived wearing blue jeans a jean jacket and a white shirt. He pulled out his wallet and moths flew out of it. 'Oh man this is bad I'm supposed to take Yugi on a date but I got no cash, this is gonna be a disaster. Why would Yugi want to date me?' Joey thought, as he put his empty wallet away.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted, waving to the tall blonde. Joey turned, "Hey Yu-gi…" Joey's jaw nearly dropped, Yugi was wearing a black button up vest with only the middle button buttoned, showing off his chest and stomach. He was wearing dark shorts that hugged the boy's body sinfully and showed off his legs. Joey was drooling, Yugi looked better than the boys and girls in his magazines.

'He looks so happy.' Joey thought, and mentally slapped himself. 'Great now he's gonna learn I can't give him a proper date this sucks!'

"Hope you haven't been waiting long." Yugi said, running up to him. "You look great." Yugi said, and Joey blushed.

"Thanks so do you." Yugi had a faint blush on his cheeks, Joey scratched the back of his head out of sudden nervousness. The sparks in the air where shining around the two.

"Let's go have fun." Yugi said grabbing Joey's hand. "Listen Yug, I don't know how to say this, but I don't have any money I wasn't prepared I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, I brought my wallet, tonight is on me I just really wanted to go out with you Joey." Yugi said blushing.

"You mean it?" Joey said, his face going red also, Yugi nodded his head. The two walked off and Joey held Yugi's hand as they went.

Yami was furious, he and Tristan had followed Yugi. "And why are we following them again?"

"Quiet as Yugi's big brother I have to protect him."

"Protect him from what your best friend, what exactly do you think Joey's gonna do to him?"

Intense images of love making appeared in Yami's mind and he quickly shook his head. "I don't want to think about it! I won't let that pervert lay his hands on Yugi!"

"I dunno sneaking around like this seems kinda stalkerish." Tristan said, and Yami grabbed him by the collar.

"You don't understand Yugi is my little brother I have to protect him from the wolves out there. You have no idea how many perverts have come around trying to get into Yugi's pants. He's so sweet and innocent he has no idea what those beasts want!"

"He's gonna get a boyfriend or girlfriend eventually." Tristan said but Yami chose to ignore that and follow after the couple.

To be continued


	3. First Date and Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Date and First Tournament

The date was going well, Yugi took them to dinner, and the blonde got to stuff his face. They made small talk and typical friend stuff, at first Yami believed he was worried for nothing. Then Yugi noticed some cream on Joey’s cheek and he leaned over and licked his cheek. “Sorry couldn’t resist.”

Joey got some chocolate frosting and dabbed it on Yugi’s lips, he leaned forward and licked the boys lips. The little gesture turned into a deep kiss, Joey was getting comfortable and bolder with him. When they pulled back they were both smiling, while Yami was seething.

After dinner the two went to a movie, with their stalkers following. They shared popcorn and soda, and Yugi held Joey’s hand. Yami seethed as they were watching a horror movie and he believed Joey wanted Yugi to cling to him. He was shocked as it was Joey who freaked out and clung to Yugi as a frightening scene happened.

“It’s okay Joey.” Hey pet him, and they got through the movie. Yami was happy when the date was finally over but he forgot about one thing the goodnight kiss.

“Tonight was really fun wasn’t it?”

“Yeah it was.” He had a faint blush on his cheeks. “Can we do it again?”

“Of course.” He closed his eyes and leaned up for a kiss. Joey gulped feeling a sudden pressure on him. He took a deep breath to calm down, and slowly went closer to the boy. Finally their lips met, and it was amazing!

Sadly it didn’t last long, as Yami pulled them apart. “Well it’s Yugi’s bed time thanks for looking after him bye Joey.” He slammed the door in Joey’s face.

‘Oh man I can tell Yami’s pissed but still…’ he smiled as he brought his hand to his lips still feeling the warmth of Yugi’s lips to his. ‘I want to be with Yugi!’

-x- With Yugi and Yami-x-

“Yugi what were you thinking?” Yami snapped, the boy just sighed.

“You mean like following your little brother on his date and spying on him.” Yami twitched, yeah Yugi knew his brother was a lot of things but subtle was not one of them. All across the date Yugi noticed hints his brother was around.

“I was only trying to protect you, you know that.”

“Yes I do, but you have to trust me. After all Joey is your friend you should trust him.”

‘I wouldn’t trust him with you or anyone!’ he thought grimly. The thought of perverts touching his brother didn’t sit well with him.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He went upstairs, leaving his brother to his thoughts. He stripped off his clothing, revealing his chiseled body. His soft 7 inch cock hung between his legs twitching ever so slightly. He got into the shower and let the warm water wash over his body. He thought of Joey and felt his manhood rise to it’s full 8 � inch arousal.

He wanted the blonde bad, and he believed they would be together. He pumped himself slowly working up his pleasure with his left hand, while his right hand wondered his body. He caressed his taught stomach to his chiseled pecs, he began teasing one of his erect nipples. ‘Oh Joey!’ he thought, while he moaned.

At the same time Joey was having his own special alone time, with his pants and underwear around his ankles his hard 7 inch penis in his hand. “Oh Yuge, ah ah!” he pumped himself until he was leaking pre using their clear fluid to work himself faster. His body trembled with pleasure as he worked himself faster and faster, imagining Yugi’s hand.

The two boys worked their cocks thinking of the other. The boy continued to tease his body working his cock and nipples, he moved from the right to the left massaging his nips imagining Joey sucking on them. “Joey!” he cried as he came, and the shower washed away his release, and when Joey came he shot his load all over his shirt and the rest of his seed ran over across his manhood and balls.

Yugi went to bed, and Joey passed out a happy grin on his face.

-x-

A new tournament was just around the corner, it was what Joey was waiting for a beginners tournament. Yugi had taught him so many different things, how to balance his deck with magic and trap cards with his monsters.

With Yugi he wielded a deck around his favorite card the Dark Magician, with spell-casters and spells and traps to complement each other. Joey created a deck based on his favorite card the Flame Swordsman, and Yugi helped him find spells traps and monsters that complimented him.

Joey’s Monsters, the special ones Yugi got him.

Flame Swordsman LV 2

A younger looking flame swordsman, he was quite handsome but he lacked the muscles of Flame Swordsman. He had a smaller blade but it was thin and orange like Flame Swordsman.

Effect: After one turn on the field this card can level up into Flame Swordsman LV 4

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Flame Swordsman LV 4

Looks exactly like the Flame Swordsman, ripped muscles and all.

Effect: When attacking an Earth type monster reduce their attack by 800 points. When on the field for a turn he can evolve into Flame Swordsman LV 6

ATK 1800 DEF: 1600

Flame Swordsman LV 6

A much older and more bara Flame Swordsman wielding two fire blades, and in his tight costume he was a monster to drool for.

Effect: When Attacking an Earth Type monster reduce their attack by 800. Flame Swordsman LV 6 can attack two monsters at once.

ATK 2600 DEF 2000

Grave Robber LV 1

Looks like the trap card he was modelled after.

Effect: When this card does damage to opponents life points he can steal one card from the opponents graveyard and add it to his hand. When this card is on the field for a turn he can evolve to the next level.

ATK: 500 DEF: 1500

Grave Robber LV 2

A older grave robber one taller and stronger. He wore the same clothes as his lower level but was taller.

Effect: When this card does damage to opponents life points he can steal one card from the opponents graveyard and add it to the field. When this card is on the field for a turn he can evolve to the next level.

ATK 1500 DEF 2000

Grave Robber LV 3

An adult grave robber, fully adult and ripped and strong version, he carries to big shovels, and has a giant pick axe on his back.

Effect: When this card does damage to opponents life points he can steal two card from the opponents graveyard and add it to the field. When this card is destroyed add the Grave Robber trap card to the field.

ATK 2500 DEF 2500

Time Wizard LV 3

Looks like time wizard.

Effect: Time Roulette using it’s power to move the turns up by one, both players get to draw one card, all monsters effected by time will be altered. When this card is on the field for a turn it can evolve to the next level.

ATK 500 DEF 1000

Time Wizard LV 6

A future magician who uses a staff with Time Wizard on it. He’s a young boy who wears glasses and wears a blue robe and a clock around his neck.

Effect Time Magic using it’s power he can do one of two things warp time forward one turn allowing the user to draw a card and summon again, or warp it back and restore any destroyed monster or card returning it to the field. Using time magic causes all monsters affected by time to be changed. When this card is on the field for a turn it can evolve to the next level.

ATK 1500 DEF 2000

Time Wizard LV 9

A tall magician wearing a pointy hat with a clock on it. He had a time wizard necklace and he had a more advanced time wizard staff with no skulls on it.

Effect: Master Time Magic: It’s power can age an opponent’s monsters cutting their attack in half. It can jump time forward two turns allowing the user to draw two cards, and level monsters can evolve for each turn. Can bring back any monster destroyed in the last two turns or can banish any monster from the field sending it two turns into the future. Only one effect could be used per turn.

The rest of Joey’s cards were warrior and beast warrior cards. (Similar to the cards he has in the anime)

Joey got his deck ready and went to the tournament with Yugi, the boy wasn’t dueling he was just there for support. He entered and began dueling a lot of different opponents. He was getting the hang of dueling, but did tend to mess up when dealing with spells and traps. “Don’t give up Joey you can do it!” the boy cheered.

“Thanks Yuge, I won’t give up!” he continued dueling. It was true with beginners rules he got to explore his deck and begin learning strategies for using his cards as well of ways of dealing with other’s cards.

“That loser with you Yugi,” the boy turned to see Seto Kaiba. “He doesn’t seem worth your time.”

“What are you doing here Kaiba?”

“Checking to see if there was any talent here, and lucky me you are here.” He said, giving him a charming smile. Noise drew their attention as Joey won another duel, and he was off to another round. “Don’t tell me you are here with that loser!”

“He isn’t a loser, and yes I am with him.”

“Such a shame, someone as lovely and talented as you with a mongrel like that.” The brunette tried to cup Yugi’s cheek only to have his hand slapped away.

“Stop insulting him Kaiba or there will be another duel had here and I’ll crush you.” He warned, his purple eyes shining fiercely.

“I love that look in your eyes.” He said with a smirk. “Why don’t you ditch the mutt and be mine?”

“Why don’t you leave me be, I’m trying to watch Joey’s duel.”

“I will have you in my bed one day, you’ll see the light. That loser will either weigh you down or be crushed. You need a champ not a chump.”

The crowd cheered as Yugi managed to win his last duel his life points down to only 200 points but he still won. He won the prize of 100 dollars. If he won another tournament it’d be 200 and so on. “Alright I did it!” he had plans for this money he was gonna take Yugi on a date and treat him this time.

“Tch look at him wagging his tail when he just got lucky.”

“Joey did great and he will only get better.”

“Well I’m not interested in him, it’s you I want. I trust I’ll be seeing you at the next big tournament?”

“Maybe, why do you ask?”

“I want to duel you and we can even make things interesting, with both of us being pros it’ll only be fun. Should I win I get to have you all to myself for a week.”

“And when you lose?”

“I’ll be your slave doing whatever you want for a week.”

“Even leave me alone?” the man chuckled.

“Oh I love that fire, you won’t want that I’m sure you’ll need me to satisfy your needs.” He walked off, leaving the boy behind.

“Doubt it.” He walked off himself to join Joey in the winner’s circle.

“Look Yuge I won I won my first tournament!”

“I’m proud of you Joey.” The two share a quick kiss, and leave the arena.

“Hey Yuge was that Kaiba I saw earlier, what’s he doing here?”

“Scoping out the competition, he’s one of the pro duelists the same rank as me.”

“Huh well I’ll keep dueling and beat him too heh heh!” he laughed, but Yugi knew Kaiba’s strength, his boasting wasn’t just pride he had acquired many rare and powerful cards and knew how to wield them.

Yugi beat Kaiba once but it was a close duel all the way. When he won that was when Kaiba started chasing after him. ‘I still remember what he said to me.’

“You are the only one worthy of me, and when we get together you will know I’m the only one for you.” Joey didn’t know it yet but he had a dangerous rival.

To be continued

 


End file.
